Recently, a pneumatic tire in which a carcass portion of the tire is formed of a thermoplastic material instead of rubber has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1) as a pneumatic tire to be used on a vehicle. When the carcass portion of a tire is formed of a thermoplastic material, fabrication may be easier compared to a related art tire made of vulcanized rubber.
When a related art pneumatic tire made of rubber is disposed of, separating the waste tire into rubber and reinforcement materials (belts, beads, plys and the like) is difficult. Hence, there are problems with recycling in regard to labor and costs. A technology disclosed in Patent Document 2 is an example of processing of a related art rubber tire.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H03-143701        Patent Document 2: JP-A No. H11-114876        